This invention relates to a system and method for harvesting rainwater. It further relates to an in-ground, permanently secured system that has numerous, optional amenities built in.
Rainwater harvesting is the gathering, or accumulating and storing, of rainwater. Traditionally, rainwater harvesting has been practiced in areas where water exists in plenty, and has provided drinking water, domestic water, water for livestock, water for irrigation and a way to increase ground water levels. Top rainwater wells can serve as a garden tool for “catching” and storing rainwater from one's yard for reuse as needed. Such recycled rainwater uses include for watering one's plants, household uses (including car washing, laundry) and possibly for some cooking or other food-related applications.
Numerous rainwater collection systems are known. Representative models include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,179, 6,941,702 and 7,207,748 to name but a few.